Survivor Polska
Odc. 1 Uczestnicy przybywają gdzieś na odludny i niebezpieczny teren w Polsce. Będą musieli zmierzyć się tu z warunkami, zadaniami i wszystkim innym. Jak zwykle zawalczą o nagrodę główną, którą będzie milion dolarów. Zostali oni podzieleni na dwa losowe plemiona - Czerwonych i Niebieskich. Zawodnicy przedstawili się. Okazało się, że jest tu wielu fanów gry, którzy zamierzają manipulować. Meg już na starcie zagadała się z Bartem. Okazało się, iż oboje są wielkimi fanami Virginii Dickless. Justine Curley i Mendy Biale jako jedyne przyznały, że nigdy w życiu nie oglądały Survivora. Gdy Martina ich wyśmiała, Justine prawie się rozpłakała. Martina (solo): Jak można nie oglądać Survivora i do niego przychodzić?! Ja przynajmniej go kiedyś tam chyba oglądałam w TV, nie wiem, ale tak mi się zdaje... Ale dla mnie to jest dziwne. Nie wie o co chodzi i przychodzi do programu? Ja w sumie też nie pamiętam zasad, ale dla mnie to jest dziwne... Ona jest dziwna. Naomi powiedziała, że bardzo ceni Barbarę za jej upór i wytrzymałość. Poparła ją Mendy. Jeff zwrócił Mendy uwagę, że przezcież wcześniej mówiła, iż nigdy w życiu nie oglądała programu. Mendy powiedziała jedynie, że tak i podziękowała Jeffowi. Mendy (solo): '''Nie wiem o co chodziło Jeffowi, ale ja się nie chcę kłócić. Więc zakopałam ten topór wojenny. I niech tak pozostanie. Nicole również wdała się w dyskusje. Stwierdziła, że jej faworytami byli Lorraine i Sydney. Gdy Jeff zapytał ją za co ich tak polubiła, Nicole odparła, że nie wie, ale słyszała, że podobno oni są fajni. Martina ją wyśmiała i głośno zaczęła gadać coś do siebie w stylu "O Jezuuu!" albo klepać się po głowie lub pierdzieć ustami z zażenowania. Niedługo przyszło czas na zadanie o nagrodę. '''Battle Dig"The tribes would face off in pairs. The four castaways would race along the beach to dig up a single bag in a designated lane. The castaways would then have to race back to their respective finish mat. The first person to be touching the bag and their finish mat would score a point for their tribe. The first tribe to score three points would win." Walka była bardzo wyrównana. Ostatecznie dzięki Meg i Luke'emu to Czerwoni wygrali. Byli przeszczęśliwi. Niebiescy byli trochę zazdrośni, jednak starali się to ukrywać. Czerwoni wygrali krzemień. Gdy wrócili do obozu, Martina zapytała po co właściwie im krzemień i czy nie mogli po prostu dostać jakiegoś jedzenia, bo "jest jej bardzo głodno". Nicole od razu ją poparła i powiedziała, że powinni coś ugotować i kazała komuś przynieść piekarnik. Meg strzeliła facepalma. Meg (solo): Co ja robię w plemieniu z takimi idiotami? I my wygraliśmy? MY? Szok! Naprawde, Nicole i Martina są takie puste, że aż mi się robi niedobrze jak ich słucham. One kompletnie nie są strategiczne! Z jednej strony wyglądają na słabe, ale może to i lepiej, bo teraz one będą na celowniku, a mnie nikt nie będzie chciał wywalić... Bart i Kirk podeszli do Meg. Zaproponowali jej sojusz. Dziewczyna od razu ochoczo się zgodziła. Stwierdziła, że Kirk i Bart wyglądają jej na osoby z którymi chciałaby grać. Kirk (solo): Meg to bardzo miła dziewczyna, a Bart też jest bardzo miły i ich mega lubię, dlatego założyłem z nimi sojusz. Wiem, że trzeba grać tutaj strategicznie, jednak nie podoba mi się zachowanie Nicole. Myślałem na początku, że się polubimy, ale ona nas strasznie spowolniała na zadaniu i jeszcze udawała, że to nie jej wina, a my wszyscy się bardzo staraliśmy. W drużynie Niebieskich Mendy zaczęła krzyczeć, że nie wygrali. Collin powiedział, żeby się zamknęła, bo wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Mendy zaczęła na niego wrzeszczeć po czym za chwilę dodała, że nie chce się kłócić. Mendy (solo): '''Collin? Dziwny typ człowieka. Co on chciał ode mnie? Ja tylko przekazałam plemieniu informację, że przegraliśmy. Co niby w tym jest takiego dziwnego? Nawet nie mogłam normalnie po ludzku powiedzieć, że przegraliśmy? A taka była prawda! Ale dobra, nie chcę się kłócić. '''Collin (solo): '''Mendy jest jakaś dziwna i się do mnie suka przyczepiła, i ja jej nie odpuszczę tak łatwo, więc ją wywalę. Muszę tylko znaleźć odpowiedni sojusz do tego. Mendy, jesteś skończona! Mark przyglądał się całej sytuacji z daleka. Jared postanowił zabrać głos i powiedział, że Mendy jest tępą szmatą, i jak się nie zamknie to ma wpierdol. Mendy się trochę wystraszyła i zamilkła. Naomi próbując nie przyglądać się dziwnej kłótni w plemieniu postanowiła nawiązać z innymi kontakt. Od razu podeszła do Kelly z którą się dogadała i nawiązały sojusz. '''Naomi (solo): '''Gra toczy się dalej. Jeśli chcę wygrać to muszę tworzyć sojusze i grać mądrze. W sumie nawet nie wiem o co w tej kłótni poszło, ale może to i lepiej? Przyszedł czas na zadanie o immunitet. Gracze wiedzieli, że stawka jest teraz znacznie poważniejsza, bo grają nie o nagrodę, lecz o nietykalność. '''Lock, Load and Light "Six members from each tribe would race to assemble a boat from seven pieces and seven planks and then paddle the boat out into the ocean to light their torch from the raft. Once the six members return with the fire and the seven planks, the remaining four tribe members would assemble a puzzle. The seven planks from the boat would then be used to assemble a ladder to the top of a platform and place the completed puzzle in a slot halfway up. The first tribe to have their whole tribe at the top of the platform and light their fire barrel would win." Wszyscy więc starali się dawać z siebie wszystko. No... prawie wszyscy. Luke próbował dyrygować na zadaniu innymi i nakrzyczał na Justine, gdy ta zrobiła coś źle w efekcie czego Justine obraziła się i smutna usiadła na ławkę dubingując Niebieskich. Wszyscy byli na nią zdenerwowani. Jedynie Martina krzyczała, by dali jej spokój i pytała "Co ona wam takiego zrobiła?". U Niebieskich szło fatalnie, a to za sprawą Joanne Katanne i Mendy, które znacznie osłabiały plemię. Ostatecznie ponownie Czerwoni wygrali. Wszyscy oprócz Justine ucieszyli się i zaczęli skakać z radości. Niebiescy wrócili przygnębieni do obozu. Luke (solo): '''Justine, masz szczęście, że wygraliśmy, bo inaczej byś wyleciała. Nie ma innej opcji. Kochanie, postaraj się trochę bardziej, bo to co ty tu odstawiasz jest po prostu żałosne! I ja jako kapitan nie będę tego tolerował! Czerwoni wrócili do obozu i zaczęli cieszyć się wygraną, jednak niektórzy (a w szczególności Luke) skarcili Justine. Justine przez to popłakała się i powiedziała, że chce odpaść. Nie obchodzi jej nic, ale chce zrezygnować. '''Justine (solo): Chcę zrezygnować, bo tu nie mam żadnych innych kolegów oprócz Martiny. Wszyscy mnie niemiło traktują. Ja byłam miła, ale do czasu. Ja mam uczucia jak każdy. Nawet Minionek ma uczucia, każdy! No może oprócz banana... (zaczęła się niecnie uśmiechać) Martina podeszła do Justine i zaczęła ją namawiać, by nie rezygnowała, bo bez niej to nie będzie to samo i żeby nie przejmowała się tymi "wieśniakami ze wsi". Justine się zgodziła, ale powiedziała, że robi to tylko dla niej i gdyby nie Martina to już dawno by zrezygnowała. Bart (solo): Hahahaha, kocham Justine! Chcę z nią sojusz! Jak się ogarnie to jej zaproponuję. Mamy dopiero 3 dzień, a ona już przeżywa załamkę, hahaha! Ona jest boska! Chcę ją w finale! W plemieniu Niebieskich atmosfera była napięta. Powstały liczne sojusze, a mianowicie Claudia+Jared+Mark, Collin+John+Kelly+Matthew+Naomi i Joanne+Mendy. Wszyscy jednogłośnie stwierdzili, że dzisiaj powinno odpaść najsłabsze ogniwo, czyli Joanne albo Mendy. John postanowił powiedzieć Joanne i Mendy, że któraś z nich odpadnie, bo chciał im zrobić na złość. Joanne była bardzo zaskoczona. Joanne (solo): '''Kto chciał mnie wyeliminować i dlaczego?! Ci ludzie są niemili! Nie mają serca do gry! A kto mnie chciał wyeliminować? Dlaczego? Powiedźcie! '''Mendy (solo): Co?! Kto mnie niby chce wyeliminować?! Tak, ten John jest jakiś głupi, specjalnie tak mówi, żeby nas zastraszyć, cwaniaczek jeden! Nie oszukujmy się, on po prostu boi się, że dzisiaj odpadnie i próbuje siać zamieszanie, ale ja wiem, że ja z Joanne jesteśmy bezpieczne, bo mi tak Collin powiedział. John powiedział Mendy, żeby nic nie robiła, bo i tak odpadnie. Mendy powiedziała mu, że jest gnojkiem i bardzo się wkurzyła. John powiedział, żeby się grzeczniej do niego wyrażała, bo on jest o wiele starszy od niej. Mendy go przeprosiła i powiedziała, że nie chce się kłócić. J'ohn (solo):' Dla mnie to oczywiste, że dziś odpadnie Joanne lub Mendy. One pewnie zagłosują na mnie, ale co mnie to skoro i tak nie odpadnę? RADA PLEMIENIA Jeff przywitał wszystkich na pierwszej radzie. Objaśnił zasady, powiedział, że zapalona pochodnia symbolizuje życie. Następnie zaczął zadawać każdemu jakieś pytanie. John dał jasno do zrozumienia, że to przez Mendy przegrali. Mendy się zdziwiła i powiedziała, że to nie przez nią przegrali, tylko przez Joanne. Joanne była w szoku. Nie mogła z siebie wydusić słowa. Mendy ją przeprosiła po czym dodała, że taka prawda i chce być z nią szczera. Na koniec Mark stwierdził, że nie chce mieć z tą szopką nic wspólnego, a Claudy dodała, iż muszą się zmobilizować jako plemię jeśli chcą wygrywać następne zadania. Jeff ogłosił, że jest to pora na oddanie głosu. Pierwsza poszła Mendy. Mendy (napisała na balocie imię Johna): Może ja i Joanne jesteśmy słabe, ale to moja przyjaciółka i nie dam jej obrażać. A poza tym kogo będą woleli zatrzymać - słabe, ale przyjazne czy normalnego, ale prostaka? Jak dla mnie oczywiste, że przyjazne. Następni zagłosowali Claudia, Jared, Matthew, Kelly. Przyszedł czas na Joanne. '''Joanne (napisała na balocie imię Johna): '''Głosuję na Johna. Yyy... Przepraszam? Jeff poszedł po urnę z głosami. Zaczął je odczytywać. Pierwszy głos... JOHN Drugi głos... JOHN Dwa głosy John. John przewrócił oczami. JOANNE Joanne była w szoku. Spojrzała zaskoczona na Mendy i powiedziała dlaczego głosowali na nią, a nie na Mendy. JOANNE Dwa głosy Joanne, dwa głosy John. JOANNE Trzy głosy Joanne, dwa głosy John. JOANNE Cztery głosy Joanne, dwa głosy John. JOANNE Pięć głosów Joanne, dwa głosy John. Pierwszą osobą wyeliminowaną z Survivor Polska jest... JOANNE Dla Joanne był to prawdziwy blindside i była skołowana. Nie wiedziała czy wstać czy co zrobić, ale ostatecznie wstała, podeszła ze swoją pochodnią, a gdy ona została zgaszona to dziewczyna odeszła zdezorientowana.